Spring Fever
by batcaveisforever
Summary: Babe story.  It's spring and Steph has a plan  well, sort of.  Fluffy. Adult situations and language.
1. Chapter 1

Spring Fever

Karen

Disclaimer: Janet owns it all. Just borrowing.

A/N: Thanks to Rinski for the great idea

How many days in a row does it have to rain before you're allowed to just stay in bed? I had counted 13 straight days of rainy, cloudy, clammy weather and I was done. Ready to move to the Bahamas and take up searching for shells. Can you make a living at that? At the very least, I was thinking I would just sleep this dismal, cloudy day away – sometimes I do my best work in my bed – although unfortunately it's not as exciting as it sounds. Not currently anyway. Right now my bed was empty except for me, but I was trying to think of a plan to change that. I knew I loved Ranger – I had admitted it to myself after Scrog, but I hadn't told him. I think he knew, but he wasn't doing anything about it as yet. Maybe it was just the weather, but I was tired of the cat and mouse game we'd been playing for a while. I needed a change. I was ready for something real – and I was not in a mood to hear half-assed excuses. I knew Ranger wanted me, probably more than he realized. Maybe that's wishful thinking on my part, but I thought I had gotten under his skin in a way few people had. And I wanted him. Bad. So I needed a plan to convince him to give it a real, not-just-casual-sex shot. Problem was, plans weren't my strong point. Flying by the seat of my pants and hoping for the best would be my usual MO.

I walked into the bonds office, dropped a dozen Boston Creams on Connie's desk and stared at Lula. She was standing in front of the desk, using a pencil as a microphone and singing loudly into it. "_You're the perfect man for me, I love you I do_." She belted out, then bowed low. I recognized the song from the movie Dreamgirls, and Lula did it proud – she had a hell of a voice. We clapped and she straightened up.

"Whatcha think?" she questioned. "We're hitting that new bar this weekend and they're having a karaoke contest. It's Tank's birthday – you all are invited to come along. Except that if you're gonna come, you gotta come up with a song so I'm not up there alone. Maybe we can do a group number, too, like a Supremes thing. I'm planning a solo for my man, though." She smiled, looking like the proverbial cat.

"Hmmm." Connie looked at me expectantly. "Interesting. Could be fun."

"Could be embarrassing." I corrected. But with the lack of a plan on my part, I thought that maybe I should work with what was available. I didn't have much of a voice, but I could move – Sexy Dancing 101 is standard fare for Jersey girls. The moves, plus a semi-slutty outfit, and I was hoping no one would notice the voice. At least that was going to be the plan.

The door opened and from the tingle at the back of my neck I knew it was Ranger. Turns out it was Ranger and Tank, but as my radar doesn't extend to the Merry Men, it was an allowable error. Tank went over to Lula and lifted her off the ground, bringing her lips up to his and taking possession. Her arms went around his neck and twin stabs of happiness and envy hit me at once. I automatically turned my eyes to Ranger and found his eyes assessing me, face wearing its usual blank expression. He crooked a finger at me. "I need to talk to you outside."

I followed him to the alley and looked him over. Black short-sleeve shirt. Check. Tight enough to see the eight-pack. Check. Black cargos. Check. Great package. Check. Somehow I raised my eyes to his face and saw the mocking smile on his face. A bolt of lust just hit me so hard – it was totally ridiculous how just looking at this man could reduce me to a pile of molten, on-fire hormones, with an ache inside of me that just made me want to grab him and rub myself all over him. And, since I could, that's exactly what I did.

I reached out for him and trailed my fingers up his chest and around his neck and pulled. Since he ended up next to me, I figured he was okay with it – maybe he was curious? It wasn't normal for me to be the aggressor. I leaned up and touched my lips to his and felt him stiffen for a moment before his arm swept around me to circle my waist. His other hand caressed my hair, then fisted it and dragged my head back, his eyes raking over my face, searching my eyes. Whatever he saw in them made his eyes go blacker than night and he pulled me closer and claimed my lips, his tongue searching for mine. A moan escaped me as his tongue intimately dueled with mine and my body fit itself familiarly with his. My body was on fire the way it never was for anyone else, and it was demanding more.

His fingers slid up my ribs and surrounded my breast through my shirt, zeroing in on my hardened nipple, and rolling it between them. I slid my hands down his back, pulled his ass in to me and ground myself against him. I could feel his hardness and gave myself up to it, giving in to the desperate need to be held and owned by him. I all but wrapped myself around him, and my hands reached under his shirt and pulled it up, aching to feel his skin next to mine. I ran my hands up his stomach, feeling each crevice and muscle, his skin warm and smooth under my touch. My fingers zeroed in on his nipples, rubbing them to hard points before sweeping up to his shoulders, loving the feel of solid muscle beneath them. I was lost, riding this tidal wave of desire so strong I couldn't stop myself; I needed to know he wanted me just as badly.

"Ranger, God, oh please," I panted, as his hands lifted my shirt and dove underneath, pushing my bra out of the way and caressing the swells of my breasts. His fingers unerringly returned to my nipples and rubbed them until I thought I would explode from just that feeling alone. He traced a pattern down my neck with his lips, placing kisses randomly on my skin before strongly sucking at the soft skin between my neck and collarbone. My head dropped to the side at the incredibly feminine feeling of being branded. My hands ran down his abs and stroked him through his cargo pants, feeling the incredible hardness that threatened to split his pants any minute. All I wanted was him – to feel him, to take him inside of me, to have him belong to me. All I could feel was _need_.

"Babe. Dios. Christ Almighty." He mumbled some more in Spanish and it crossed my mind briefly to try to remember what he said, but the tidal wave of passion that was surrounding me shut out any rational thought and I fought to open his belt to get to what I wanted, what I needed.

A persistent noise penetrated my lust-filled consciousness and I realized that he had paused, his head up and listening, his hand on the Glock at his hip. I focused and identified the noise as a car horn. I looked toward the street and noticed a convertible stopped right in front of the alley.. Traffic had jammed and the car, and its passengers were in perfect view of us, and us of them. Since the passengers were waving and yelling encouragement, I could only assume that we had pleased them. Good to know I still had it. I slowly surfaced from my agitated state and straightened up, my breath heaving unevenly. Ranger dropped his other hand from me and a half-smile touched his lips. I looked up at him and saw the storm in his eyes, even if he seemed otherwise unaffected.

"Gonna need a minute, Babe. I'm far from unaffected."

"I affect you?"

Ranger raised an eyebrow at me, signaling the idiocy of that question. "Christ, Steph, I near fucked you in an alley in broad daylight. What do you think?"

I blushed. "I meant, how do I affect you?"

"Dangerous territory, Babe. You know what you do to me – the same thing I do to you and I'm not stupid enough to think any different. What is the problem is my lifestyle – you deserve more."

"What if I don't want more?"

His eyes flared at me and some emotion passed across his face. "Don't sell yourself short on what you deserve, Babe, and it's not the little I'm able to give you."

"What if I don't want more?" I repeated. After all, who knew what I wanted better than I. Oh, who was I kidding? I wasn't even sure what I wanted. And I didn't exactly know how much I could expect from him, but I was banking on the hope that there would be a middle ground between the two. I knew he believed that I wanted the picket fence and the 2.5 children. I just knew what my heart and body told me – that the person in front of me was It. The One. And somehow I had to convince him. Because I knew I couldn't live happily without him.

Ranger looked at me and his fingers caressed the hair at my temple, smoothing it back and playing with a curl.

"Eventually you will," he replied slowly, sadly it seemed to me, and he walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Spring Fever**

Karen

Disclaimer: Janet owns it all. Just borrowing. Rating: R

A/N: Thanks to Rinski for the great idea and to Lisa for the great suggestions

"_What if I don't want more?" I repeated. After all, who knew what I wanted better than I. Oh, who was I kidding? I wasn't even sure what I wanted. And I didn't exactly know how much I could expect from him, but I was banking on the hope that there would be a middle ground between the two. I knew he believed that I wanted the picket fence and the 2.5 children. I just knew what my heart and body told me – that the person in front of me was It. The One. And somehow I had to convince him. Because I knew I couldn't live happily without him._

_Ranger looked at me and his fingers caressed the hair at my temple, smoothing it back and playing with a curl. _

_"Eventually you will," he replied slowly, sadly it seemed to me, and he walked away._

§§§§§§§§§§

Okaaay, that didn't go as well as it could have. Now I'm frustrated both mentally and physically. Arrrgh. Why does he think he knows what I want or will want in the future? I stalked back into the bonds office and threw myself down on the couch.

"Not the expression I thought I was going to see when you returned," Lula said, looking me over. "I figured the Wizard be doing some magic and you'd have a smile as big as Texas on your face."

"Yeah, well, smilus interruptus in the form of spectators. I can't catch a break."

I thought about it for a minute, munched on a donut, then decided to spill. "I need help. I don't think I can do this alone."

Lula and Connie looked at me inquiringly, but the Batman theme suddenly was heard and I grabbed my cell.

"Yo, you up for a distraction tonight?"

I thought for a minute. "Yeah, I can probably fit that in."

"Pick you up at 9. Olives." And he disconnected.

"Jeez," I thought, "I hate when he does that. Is the word 'goodbye' not in his language?"

"Steph," Lula waved her hand in front of my face. "You're mumbling. Must have something to do with Batman."

"All right, ladies. Here it is. What do you think about Ranger as the man in my life?

Dead silence as Connie and Lula gave serious thought to having Ranger. I could see they weren't thinking about my having Ranger because of the drool that was forming on Connie's lips. I couldn't blame her because the thought of waking up next to Ranger on a more or less daily basis gave me hot flashes. Never mind the nights before. I shook my head to dispel those thoughts because they'd only lead me to my shower massager, and I had to work. Well, maybe lunchtime… I shook my head again.

"Ladies?" I snapped my fingers.

"Well," Connie began, "it's obvious that he has the hots for you."

"I think it's more than the hots, though. That boy be in love with her." Lula turned to me. "You got a plan? You don't usually have a plan. Should I ask Tank for help?"

"I don't think Tank will help – it would put him in a tough position, "I said quickly. "I am working on a plan – when you mentioned Tank's party, something clicked. What about a song and dance?" I outlined my rough plan for them and they cracked up. Not exactly the result I was hoping for, but it was the only plan I had.

"Are you singing the Dreamgirls song for Tank? It sounded fabulous. I'm gonna have to really concentrate on the dancing, so my voice isn't the focus."

"But the song is the best part, Steph. We'll be with you – it's gonna be great."

I left the office and went to track down Mooner for the eight hundredth time. After a few episodes of Beverly Hills 90210 – Mooner was in his eighties phase right now – we motored over to the station and I got my receipt. Work accomplished for the day, I dropped in at the mall to search for an outfit for Tank's party. I needed something special, then I was hoping to sneak in a nap before the job tonight.

I opened the door to my apartment and carried in my purchases. I was able to find the exact outfit I needed for my dance; I hoped it would work the way I wanted. I sat down on my bed to take my boots off, and the next thing I know I opened my eyes to darkness. I sat straight up in bed and lunged for the alarm clock. Only 7pm. Thank God. I hit the shower and eyed my massager, but reluctantly put away those thoughts. What if Ranger came early and found me… - Dear God, Stop, I yelled at myself as wet, naked Ranger thoughts filled my head. I abruptly turned off the shower and got out before I caved.

I opened my closet to find an outfit. "Olives," I thought. "Hmmm, office crowd, Thursday night." I slid my way into a navy-blue miniskirt and a silky white halter top, then fastened the straps on my favorite knock-off Manolo's. Someday I'll have a real pair. Many, many minutes with the hair and makeup and I was ready to roll. I walked out to the kitchen and found Ranger leaning up against the kitchen counter. He looked me over and his eyes darkened as he reached for me and pulled me to him. His eyes searched mine and then he lowered his head to brush a kiss across my lips. He slanted his head and deepened the kiss, pulling me closer and teasing me with his tongue. Dear God this man could kiss. I was in danger of jumping him and to hell with whatever lowlife was waiting for me at Olives when I heard Lester's voice. Ranger pulled away and went over to the open door to talk to him. When he returned, I was wrapping myself in a pashmina shawl and gathering my purse.

The distraction was a piece of cake, even for me. In and out in ten minutes, slick as butter. Of course, anything that easy was bound to blow up in the end. Johnnie Moldavi wasn't happy about being dragged back to jail and let his feelings be known by spitting on Ranger as he was being put in the back of the car. Yuck, I thought. Tank reached over and lightly tapped Johnnie on the side of the head with his fist and he went over like a sack of cement. Bam.

Ranger whipped off his shirt and threw it in the trash can. Yum. I stared as he walked over to the car and gave me the wolf grin. I tried to take my eyes off his chest, I really tried, but I was like a homing pigeon. A car horn beeped as it went by and two girls whistled and yelled. I shot them the finger, and Ranger threw back his head and gave me the big laugh. Ass.

"Come on, Babe, let's get you home."

"Um, you going to Tank's party?" I asked as we got to my building, so proud of myself for managing to keep my hands to myself for the entire ride home.

A nod appeared and a speculative gleam appeared in his eyes. "You?"

"Yup – I've even got a plan. You up for it?

"Babe, normally I'd say yes, but you seem to be a little different today – a little more on-the-edge, rather than on-the-ledge."

"No, no ledge anymore. I think I have things figured out. I just have to make sure everyone's on board."

I saw Ranger hesitate. "Babe, you know my position on this," he began.

"I don't want to talk about it. I think we need to take a day or two to think about it and I'll see you at Tank's party. I'm taking charge of my life, Ranger. And what I've decided is this:" I leaned over and kissed him, my tongue tracing his lips and slipping in to slide along his before retreating, my hand caressing his face. I honestly wasn't sure where this newfound courage was coming from – it simply had to be the weather and the change of season. Isn't that the motto of Spring – in with the new?

"I'll see you at the party, _Babe_," I said mockingly, giving him one more lusty kiss. God, I could die happily just kissing his man all day long. I hopped out of his car and walked to my door, putting a little something extra in the swing to the hips, absolutely sure that he was staring my way. Never miss an opportunity, that's what I say.

The day of the party dawned bright and sunny and I took it as an omen that I was on the side of the angels. Unfortunately, showers were forecast for the evening, but I ignored that. It was almost Spring and I had a plan, sort of. Connie and Lula were coming over for one last rehearsal, so I needed to get dressed in my new outfit and practice.

§§§§

Lula removed Tank's hand from where it was rubbing her hip and got off the bed.

"I'm never going to get to Steph's on time if you keep that up," she said, smiling, because she didn't think there was a better feeling in the world than Tank's hands on her.

"What's up at Steph's?" he asked, running a finger along her back and down her ass.

Lula leaned in for a minute and kissed him, her lips landing softly on his and her hands caressing his broad shoulders.

"Practice for tonight. I've got a surprise for you…"

"And Steph's involved? I didn't know you were that way, but…"

She smacked him on his chest. "Dumbass, "she said affectionately. "Your birthday ain't ever gonna get _that_ happy. My surprise is just for you. I'm helping Steph with hers."

"Her surprise? What's she up to now?"

"Surprise Skills 101. If I tell you…."

"But you will anyhow, because the Tell-the-man-in-your-life-Everything rule supersedes the surprise rule."

"Are you sure?" Lula looked unsure, but was secretly dying to tell Tank about tonight.

"100 positive. The rule states that you have to tell me everything, but I'm not allowed to tell anyone else. It goes in the vault."

"I like that. It goes both ways, right?"

"To some extent. National security and all that."

"Hmm, better not play that 'national security' card too often. This here's a 50-50 relationship. Alright, about tonight…" Lula filled Tank in on Steph's plans.

He shook his head. "I hope she knows what she's doing. This could easily not work – how's she gonna feel then?"

"You could put in a good word…"

"Lu, I'm staying far away from this one. I know where Ranger's coming from and he and Steph have to work this out on their own. It'll happen if it's meant to."

"Like you and me? I believe I was the one that suggested lunch after Pleasure Treasures. How long would it have taken you?"

"It's not the same. Besides, men don't get involved in this matchmaking shit. If it's gonna happen…"

"Sounds like an excuse to me. Men always talk about surface stuff. They never talk about how they're feeling."

Tank looked at her as if she were an alien from Mars. "Of course we don't. It's part of the male code of behavior. Lots to talk about with sports and work, you know. Kind of takes up all the time."

Lula huffed herself into her clothes and shook a finger at him. "Well, I'm goin over to Steph's now. And let me tell you something, Mr. Big Bad Mercenary: if I need help, you're gonna give it to me. It's not too much to ask to drop a hint, right?" She dropped a kiss on him and took off out the door.

Tank smiled to himself. "Yeah," he thought to himself, "You've got it bad, alright. You've got it bad for every luscious, spandexed inch of her."

§§§§§§

I heard Tank walk into the control room where I was checking a monitor with Lester. I looked over at him and smothered a grin. Of course Lester, being Lester, wouldn't think of letting anything slide.

"Tank got laid, Tank got laid." He sing-songed. There weren't many people who could get away with - or would attempt – teasing Tank, but Lester could, and his nonstop joking had livened up many a boring surveillance.

"All right, enough. Are we set for who is doing monitor duty tonight? The rest of you I'll see tonight at Tank's party."

Tank fell into step with me as I walked to my office. He was silent for a few minutes and I waited patiently.

"Lula's got a special song for me tonight. I think Steph's got something planned, too."

I cut my eyes to him and kept my face blank. "Do you know what?"

"I know a little, but not much. I think it's gonna be a great time tonight."

"You know my position with Steph. It's just not possible right now."

"The problem is, man, is that by the time you're ready, she could be long gone. That's the "possible" you need to think about."

"And I'll have to deal with it then. Me."

"And the rest of us who'll have to live with your pissed-off attitude," thought Tank. He didn't have a very good feeling about tonight all of a sudden.

§§§§§§

We all gathered around the table and toasted Tank's birthday. He got a special birthday kiss from Lula, and big hugs from me and Connie. Ranger looked completely delectable in his trademark black and his hair tied back. It really should be against the law for someone to look that good. Or at least he should come with a warning. I could see the women in the club checking him out, some surreptitiously and some just being so blatant that I expected them flash him.

Lula's turn was called and she disappeared into the back. The stage lights came on and she looked directly at Tank.

"Happy birthday. This song's for the best man I know and the best thing that's happened to me in a looooong time."

Lula sang to Tank and never took her eyes off him. You could see that she really thought he was the "Perfect Man" for her and it showed. I caught Tank blinking rapidly a couple of times and I felt so happy for them. Lula deserved happiness more than anyone else I knew. She had overcome so much.

We toasted Lula's performance and ordered another round. Lula sat down next to me. "You ready, girl?"

"No, but I'll never be. It's either now or never, and I'm tired of never. So let's do it." We clinked glasses and laughed.

We heard the call us up for our turn. We entered the stage and got into position. Then the announcer spoke:

"Plum party: singing Buttons by the Pussycat Dolls"

I heard the sultry beat begin and took a deep breath. I looked over my shoulder at Connie and Lula and they smiled at me and started to dance. We had worked really hard on the choreography and they had it down cold. Their hips swiveled, their legs kicked and their knees bent as they slowly sank to the floor and then swiveled up again. I was doing the same dance slightly in front of them, holding my microphone. I looked for Ranger and found him with Tank and the Merry Men at a front table. I pinned my gaze on him and began to sing.

_Typical  
hardly the type I fall for  
I'm liking the physical  
don't leave me asking for more  
I'm a sexy mama  
who knows just how to get what I want and  
what I want to do is spring this on you  
back up all of the things that I told you _

I put everything I had into this song and ran my free hand down my body and undid two of the buttons on my skirt. I ran my hand up my leg and gave a little hip shake in Ranger's direction. I undid two more buttons and my skirt slid off to reveal a miniskirt under it. I picked it up and threw it into the crowd, which was really getting into our performance, standing up and singing along.

_  
__you been saying all the right things all night long  
but I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off  
baby, can't you see?  
how these clothes are fitting on me  
and the heat coming from this beat  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know  
_

_  
I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby  
but you keep fronting   
saying what you going to do to me  
but I ain't seen nothing _

Ranger's eyes hadn't moved off me and I sent a wild smile his way, running my hand over my ass and shimmying down to the floor. I dropped my head, then threw my hair back and shook my ass in his direction. The Merry Men were practically pissing their pants laughing, poking each other, and enjoying the show. I started on the buttons on my blouse and his stare intensified. As the song continued, I sank to my knees and leaned back to shimmy off my blouse, leaving a black silk halter top underneath. My body swayed from side to side as I finished the song, staring directly at him.

_  
__you say you're a big boy, but I can't agree  
'cause the love you said you had ain't been put on me  
I wonder  
if I'm just too much for you  
wonder  
if my kiss don't make you just  
wonder  
what I got next for you  
what you want to do?_

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby  
but you keep fronting  
saying what you going to do to me  
but I ain't seen nothing 

We took a big bow to a standing ovation and walked to the edge of the stage. Tank grabbed Lula and enveloped her in a huge hug and carried her off. Hal helped Connie off the stage and brought her back to the table. I looked down and saw Ranger standing there, his eyes trained on me. It crossed my mind to wonder if baiting the tiger was really the smartest thing to do, and noticed a fleeting smile tip his lips.

"Too late now, Babe. Come on, let's have a drink." He picked me up off the stage and carried me back to the table. The crowd started clapping and I hid my head in his shoulder. "Again, Babe, a little too late to be shy, don't you think?"

"Girls, we never knew you were so, uh, talented in the art of dancing." Tank said, looking down at Lula and whispering, "We'll talk more about this later. Holy shit, you were hot. It was as good as you said it would be."

"You mean exotic dancing, don't you, Tank?" Lester snorted. "You gonna take private lessons? Bombshell, you giving lessons? 'Cause you can sign me right up. Those moves were smokin'!"

"Steph, help me out at the bar, will you?" Tank got up and asked. I walked with him across the room.

"So what do you think?" I glanced up at him, wondering if he would tell me the truth.

"I thought it would be a good idea to remove you from the table while Ranger beats the shit out of Lester." My head snapped around to check out the table, but I only saw Ranger sitting next to Lester, talking to him intently.

"As to your real question, I don't know, Steph. Lula mentioned a little of what you planned, and I was damn impressed by those moves from all of you.

As for Ranger, he does what's right, not what's easy or what's only best for him. You're fighting against what he thinks is best for you. He bends the rule because he loves you, but I don't know if he'd completely break it. I guess that's up to him. And to you. But I'll say you completely floored him with that performance."

We got back to the table and Ranger stood and took my arm. "Dance with me."

We walked to the dance floor and stood, swaying together. He held me close and pressed small kisses on my hair.

"Great performance, Babe. Never knew you could dance like that."

"It was for you, you know."

"I know, Steph." he said sadly.

And in that moment, I knew it just wouldn't work. No matter how much I wanted him to, he wasn't going to break for me or for us. He had a script for me that I apparently was not able to change. I felt my heart tighten up and shatter and the tears well up in my eyes and I knew I had to get out of there before I completely lost it on the dance floor.

"I have to go to the bathroom, "I said to him and walked quickly away. I got my coat, figured someone at the table would bring my purse, and I left. Of course, I didn't have any money, no car keys and no cell phone. I stood outside for a minute in the rain, my misery turning to anger the more I thought of it.

"Who fucking died and made him the boss of my future?" I steamed, and decided to walk the few blocks to the bonds office, where I could let myself in and use the phone. I was almost there when I saw his car driving slowly along the road. I stopped walking and put my hands on my hips. He stopped the car and got out.

"Long walk to the bathroom, Babe. No toilet paper?"

"Oh, you've got a fucking nerve cracking jokes. I just publicly humiliated myself for absolutely nothing. All because you've got the Book of the Future and you've checked my page and apparently you're not on it."

Ranger strode over to where I was standing in my 4 inch FMP's and yelled in my face. "Jesus Christ, Stephanie, do you think I get pleasure out of this? I can't let you settle for me when you deserve more."

"I don't want anyone else." I yelled back.

"Right now you don't. Eventually.."

"Eventually," I interrupted, "the world will come to a fucking end, Ranger, and we'll both be dead. Or one of us will be shot or knifed or something, most probably me. Will it comfort you when you're looking into my grave that you kept your distance from me?"

I saw his eyes widen fractionally and he stared at me. I could see his mind furiously working as he debated whether or not to engage in this conversation.

"You just keep on thinking, Batman. Keep on internally debating those pros and cons. I'll just keep on loving you and you'll just keep on resisting. And ignoring the fact that we already do have a relationship. And we'll spend the rest of lives staying away from the one thing that completes us, that makes us both happy. Sounds stupid, doesn't it? And didn't you tell me a short while ago that you weren't stupid?

My smile was tremulous. A lot was on the line, here, and I needed for this to work. "You love me, Ranger – I know you love me."

He gauged the determination in my eyes. Slowly, he nodded. "Yeah, I do. You're my soul, Steph. Mi vida. I do love you." He swore softly. "But it doesn't change anything."

He looked at her face, at her sapphire eyes filled with hope that he was killing with each word. He was at war with himself. She was offering him love, her love, but he was afraid, deathly afraid to embrace it. What if he disappointed her? What if she needed more and left him? Jesus Christ, who would have thought that a third world invasion would be easier than navigating life with Stephanie Plum?

"This is all I can give you, all of me I can let you have."

"Why – what are you afraid of?"

Where that came from, I don't know because the idea of Batman being afraid was completely foreign to me. From his reaction, though, I thought I was right on target.

He hissed a breath and turned his head away, looking down the street. He ran a hand over his hair, the rain slicking it back and upping the sexiness factor ten notches. A car drove by and someone whistled, and he pushed me into the alley. I resisted, trying to stand my ground.

"Ranger, no, I can't keep doing this."

He snaked his arms around my body and lifted me, holding me tightly to him as he strode into the dark depths of the alley.

"Stephanie, I can't NOT keep doing this."

With that, his mouth descended on mine and all was lost. My mind, my will to resist, my sense that we were outside in an alley. My body reacted to him like the aphrodisiac that he was, my hips pressing against his and my arms winding around his neck to twist in his hair. My reaction caught him off guard, and he stumbled back into the brick wall, my body slamming into his. His legs opened to brace himself and I fit myself between them, torturing myself with his hardness pressed up against me.

His fingers found my curls and buried themselves, catching a handful and dragging my head back. He smiled an untamed, feral smile at the sight of the mark he had left on me.

"Mine," he growled, and leaned down to deepen the mark. I felt a tidal wave of desire wash over me and knew I was done resisting. This man owned my heart, my soul and my body and if this was all I could get from him, then so be it. It would have to be enough.

It was better than settling for something more with someone less. I felt empowered in his arms, like I was truly Wonder Woman. And I was on a mission.

I curled my fingers under his shirt and lifted. He moved enough for it to slip over his head and I attacked his skin with my mouth, licking, nipping and sucking that gorgeous body. He threw his head back and groaned. The rain was a soft cascade, making his skin slippery and slick. I ran my hands over his shoulders and down his biceps, trailing my nails over the hills of his muscles. He dipped his head and captured my mouth, his hands curving around my hips to pull me into him. We were plastered together from hips to knees, and I could feel his hardness against my abdomen. His tongue slid inside my mouth and tasted me, rhythmically stroking against mine. His hands grabbed my shirt and ripped, tearing it in two, baring my skin to him. The chilling rain was cool on my skin, but the inferno inside me raged on. Ranger looked down at my breasts and my hardened nipples and his eyes burned black holes through me. I leaned back, offering myself to him and he spun quickly, pinning me against the wall and holding me up with his leg while he bent and began licking me.

Soft, cat-like licks gave way to him sucking my whole nipple into his mouth, while his fingers played with the other one, teasing it and driving me crazy. His mouth and fingers were all I could feel, and I writhed on top of his leg, holding on to the muscles in his shoulders. I rubbed myself against his leg and moaned from the delicious pressure that was building inside me.

"Ranger," I whimpered, my curls bouncing as my head turned from side to side.

"What, Babe? You like this? Your nipples are so hard. God, you taste so good."

The husky tone of his voice whispered into my ear and spread to my center, fanning the flames of desire that already consumed me. I tightened the hold I had on his leg and thrust against him harder. I heard his low chuckle as he dropped his leg and I cried out from the loss. He dropped to his knees and looked up at me, raindrops making his skin slick and shiny in the moonlight. He undid my skirt and slid it down, and then he ran two fingers under my black lace panties. His eyes swept over me as he felt the wetness that had pooled there.

"Babe," he whispered, as he lifted my knee over his shoulder, tightened his hold on the lace and ripped. He dipped his head down and placed kisses along the top of my stockings. His two fingers returned to rub my wetness between them, then plunged inside me, while his thumb circled my clit. His mouth replaced his fingers and his tongue licked my folds as his thumb continued its torturous rubbing. I felt my body tighten and the pressure build until I couldn't stand it and my world split apart and I screamed from the pleasure I felt. Ranger held my shaking body as the spasms continued, then slowly subsided. He straightened up, lifted my other leg and slid himself inside me. His arms supported my ass as his weight held me against the wall.

"Dios, Steph, you feel so fucking hot." He slammed into me and pressed his lips to mine, skimming his tongue over my lips and sliding it inside. My tongue fought with his, our heads slanting, changing directions as we searched for the best position. One of his hands came up and cupped my breast, then found my nipple, rolling it between his fingers. My breathing got heavier as I felt another orgasm begin deep inside me. My hands were on his shoulders, holding on to him while I tilted my hips in time with his strokes to feel every inch and take him as deep as possible. The thought that I was in public, with the possibility of someone finding us, was making me even hotter. All I could feel was him filling me and my body surrendering to his assault.

Each movement pulled a groan from Ranger as he plunged into me. He could feel the shivers of my body and I knew he was right behind me. He drove into me one last time and felt me come hard, my body shaking around his, my fingernails scraping across his back as I buried my head in his shoulder, muffling my scream. His orgasm tore through him and he felt himself spilling deep inside me. He held me tightly, then slowly he slid out and leaned, panting, against the wall.

"Holy shit," I panted, "I think I just saw God."

"Took the words right out of my mouth, Babe."

I smiled at him, lost in a haze of pleasure. He zipped up his pants and found my skirt. My shirt was in two pieces on the ground, so I pulled his over my head, inhaling his intoxicating smell and feeling it swirl around me.

We sat on the back stairs to the bonds office, not saying much, content to be together. The rain had let up and you could see the clouds scattering and a few stars twinkle in the sky. Shafts of moonlight descended from the clouds and the air was heavy and wet with the smell of spring. I finally sighed, and spoke. I knew he wouldn't be the first.

"So," I ventured, gesturing with my arm. "The alley…who woulda thought?"

"Steph," he began slowly, but I cut him off.

"Ranger, look. I gave it my best shot, but it's just not going to work out as I had planned. For some reason, a formal relationship with me scares the life out of you. Why, I don't know. I'm scared, too, but I am willing to give us a shot..."

"Babe," he said, interrupting me. "Don't put words in my mouth. I don't want to fight about this anymore. I don't want you sacrificing to be with me. I don't ever see myself as typical husband material. But, Babe, I'm also an opportunist. I can't keep turning down an opportunity to belong to you and you to me. Again, I'm not stupid. But it has to work. I can't lose you. I don't want you to wake up someday and realize that you could have had a normal life with someone else with the picket fence and everything."

"Wow," I thought. "Batman is worried about losing me. How about that?"

"Everything we've tried has worked, Ranger. We've lived together, worked together, and it's all been fine. You've seen me at my worst, and I've seen you. And if you haven't noticed, I am not typical either. Most girls I grew up with are on their second kid by now. That's not for me. Something more with someone less is no bargain. So what else is there? Wait a minute – there's no sharing, you know!"

"Babe, it takes everything I have to keep up with you; there's nothing left even if I were so inclined, which I'm not. You are the only woman I've wanted for a while, and the one woman I would break any rules for. You're it for me."

I smiled in pure delight as my heart exploded in my chest with joy and happiness. I jumped up, pulled him to his feet and hurtled myself into his arms. My lips sought his in a kiss of promise and passion. His hands ran along my body and molded me to him, cupping my ass.

"Babe, I think once a day in public is enough, don't you?" With that, he picked me up and carried me to the Turbo.

"Zoom away, Batman." I commanded.

"So you think you can order me around now, Babe?"

"Well, you did say that I was the one with the power, right?"

"Don't you forget anything I say?"

"Lucky for you, Ranger, I do. Because you've said some really stupid things."

We parked and took the elevator to the seventh floor. Ranger didn't even think to jam the cameras and I think we gave whoever was on monitor duty quite a show. He carried me to his bedroom and placed me on the covers, then slid in on top of me, fitting himself between my hips. He touched his lips to mine and kissed me deliberately, slowly, like we had all the time in the world, his hands caressing my face and sliding over my hair.

"I thought of a song for you," he murmured, in between slow kisses.

"Mmm, what is it?" Quite honestly, as long as he kept this up, he could warble the Star Spangled Banner for all I cared.

He held me close and I heard the faintest whisper as he sang to me. My heart melted and if I hadn't loved him before, he would have everything I was capable of now.

"_I watched the world float to the  
Dark side of the moon  
After all I knew it had to be something  
To do with you  
I really don't mind what happens now and then  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end_

_If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
There holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with  
My superhuman might"_

_  
_I turned over, fit my body to his and reached up to push his hair back

"Kryptonite" I whispered.

"Yeah, that's you, Babe. You're mine. In every way."

The End

Songs:

I Love You, I Do Jennifer Hudson

Buttons Pussycat Dolls

Kryptonite 3 Doors Down


End file.
